Seeking the truth
by Winged carpet
Summary: "Will thee, Perseus , become a hero the world is looking for " she said, unknown to Perseus a silvery light was coming out of her hand and onto his face. As if in a trance he answered, "yes I shall become your hero, I'll become your warrior , give this monster a purpose again". He been their through every war every major event in human history and this is his story. Summaries i suk
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people who are looking at this story. This is my first fanfic**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any and all PJO characters**

The hollow was aphotic,blood-stains plastered the enclosure. Thou dagger was elvatated above thou head of sagging ebony hair. Thy dagger was aglow emanating a pulchritude so surreal. Small decorative leaves were engraved into the hilt and thy dagger was honed to perfection.

"My mother was asphyxiated here" thee voice was phlegmatic, placid even upon thy mothers rotten bones it was also cracked and raspy, battling with its unused state " but only after hours".

'Boy with the ebony hair' indicated to the blood-stains." As was my grandmother and her ancestors". Boy with ebony hair raised thou head. His eye pulchritudinous and Sui-generis, stygian pupils were surrounded by a sea green iris. They swirled around like the ocean with waves of pain and immense sadness. His skin was an unearthly pearly white which made the scars shine.

"In this place I was given these" The boy brushed his bony white fingers over the 3 scars on his face. The one scar ran from his right eye over the bridge of his nose ending at the beginning of his cheek, the next one looked like it was from a talon it went from the tip of his left ear along his jaw to the center of his face, that one was particularly deep breaking the soft skin and made abberation in the bone. Thou one eye was shut and a abysmal scar ran from his eyebrow over his eye and making a half twirl underneath.

"Over their is where I hid" he now pointed his knife at a large rock to the edge of the carven" wouldn't the best place were a soulless monster dies is the the place where the soul was frozen and the monster was bred" he said, stroking his knife as fresh blood ran up from the wound and washed over his fingers creating a river and pooling around where is hand lay limp on the ground.

"stop it " a little voice commanded, coming out from where the two elder people stood at the entrance of the hollow. In the darkness the boy could only see the outline of a young girl running towards him, as she waved herself through the elders. She kneeled in front of him and carefully took his hand and put it in her lap. She swung a backpack off her shoulder and found the medical kit taking out a torch putting it on and setting it at her side.

Now that their was light the boy could see her clearly. Waxen hair fell in soft ringlets to her waist and two silvery plaits ran from either side of her head and was combined by a iron band engraved with various words and drawings. and her skin had a slight tan. She was diminutive yet beautiful but when she lifted her head her eyes were a milky white, no pupil , no iris. She smiled showing a row of pearly white teeth and then the milky haze cleared and to obsidian eyes stared back at him.

She pulled out a bandage " we were told to bring thy back in one piece "she muttered. For some unknown reason he didn't react, the boy just stared out to the distance with a dreamy look on his face. The girl finished bandaging his hand and let it fall to his side again.

" Thee are going to come with us" she said her small voice demanding.

"I can not " the boy whispered, though he sounded like he wanted to go.

" Thee do not understand, I said you are coming with us" she said, staring intently at him with obsidian eyes which slowly started to get a milky haze over them.

" I am coming with you" he said, his tone robotic.

"Excellent, we are going to present our selfs to the gods"

Suddenly what little color their was in his face drained.

"No, no please I'll do anything, just don't make me go... "He protested.

" Calm thyself young one, thee is not worthy enough to meet the gods"she said.

He sighed in relief .

"Well not yet" she said.

" I will train you, and you shall become the ultimate warrior"she said.

She stood up and and walked around him, scanning him.

"My associates(she pointed behind her at the two elder people) believe thee will fail, they say we must take thy brother "she said

" have a brother" he stuttered.

"But I believe you will do" she spoke as though he had said nothing.

As fast as lighting she grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. As he gazed at her from the ground, he though her a goddess the wind rustled her hair creating a white aura around her upper body . And her long silvery dress billowed around her feet . Yet the angelic look was stopped by the sword on her hip and her sharp cheekbone that cast shadows across her face.

"Will thee, Perseus , become a hero the world is looking for " she said, unknown to Perseus a silvery light was coming out of her hand and onto his face.

As if in a trance he answered, "yes I shall become your hero, I'll become your warrior , give this monster a purpose again.

**Sorry this is a short chapter. Please if you guys have any ideas for what I should do next please tell. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi humans and other**

**Here is chapter 2 . Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer:I do (no matter how much I wish) own percy jackson or any other charters I may incorporate.**

Chapter 2

**Location:Tartarus**

A long river filled with boiling hot larva , and tortured souls screaming for assistance flowed near his feet daring him to slip so they can catch him in their fiery clutches. An unearthly howl echoed through his ears, trying to rip his sanity out, and leave him drowning in illusions for eternity. But no he was strong, he would survive or be branded a coward. So he walked through Tartarus, confidence in his stride and arrogance masking his face. He walked through the lightless tunnel, trying to calm the thumping beat of his heart. He could feel death, thick in the air like liquid shadows trying to hold him back. Coming out the tunnel, he looked upon the vast open landscape. Burnt grass covered the ground as well as carcass and wilted flowers. It looked like a abandoned farm which had been the grounds of a massacre.

In the distance he could see the eerie gothic palace he was heading for. An unearthing wind rushed through the air and raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Gulping he walked toward the palace until he reached the massive doors which rose from the soil, godly and powerful putting out a terrifying aura. It seemed like every brick which formed the wall was a hungry animal waiting to pounce with eyes that followed him every which way. Heaving the door open he stumbled inside,the door slamming behind him with a ear shattering thump.

Now that he was inside the light had once again left leaving only a slither of light were the doors close. He gulped, walking briskly trying to ignore the gruesome pictures which covered the passage way. Pictures of death, torture and torment. Pictures which made bile rise in his throat,making him want nothing more but to run out this terrifying palace. Finally he got to the end off the passage. He heaved open another iron door , walking inside and into the throne room. An ice cold marble overlaid the floor, the room extended so far to the right and left that he could not see the end.

He could only see the wall in front of him about 20meters in front of him to be exact. The wall was covered with a Muriel so horrendous, it made the hallways ones look like a baby's painting. The Muriel consisted of a war, a primodorial War. It had the two leaders Erebus and Chaos in a valley. It had two cliffs and each of them were standing on them, glaring at each other. The sky was red and the ground was burnt. Imbertween the cliffs was a massacre. Slaughter, torture a war to violent to be humane. With both sides laughing as they kill and the ground bathes in blood. He looks away from the Muriel, disturbed. Seeing the great slate pillars which rose from the ground, with snake like carvings weaving around them. The lines of pillars kept on going and going until it was to dark to see them.

This room was illuminated by by flickering fluorescent lights. At that moment he was wondering if someone would just pop up and say sorry this is a set up for a movie please report to the nice lounge down the hall. But no such luck. He walked foreword kneeling down in front of the massive throne in front of him. The throne was onyx with skulls surrounding the bottom and dangling off the top. It had dark jewels embedded in the arm rests. And writing carved in an ancient tongue that he could not read. The throne was about 10m tall and he could only imagine the creature that lived in this palace and sat upon this chair. Sure, the creature had called to him in his dreams but he could only hear the creatures voice.

"Palan" an ancient voice spoke, a blood-curling voice which sent shivers dawn his spine.

"Y..y..yes ,master " he(Palan) stuttered.

"Are you prepared to serve your superiors and myself for life, no matter what they ask, and and how inhumane it might be?" The Master said, his voice low and loud ,with a vibration so deep Palan could feel it in his chest.

"Y..yes , master" Palan whispered, feeling his stomach light up with butterfly's , his voice quivering in anxiety.

The shadows moved as master, formed creating a humanoid shape. A claw stuck out of the shadows, a large, inky scaly claw. Next came the arm which blended from claw to a human arm, pale and toned with muscles. His elbow also had a few scales as well as his knees. This being was enormous, with a broad muscled torso. He was slightly hunched over as each vertebra stuck out of his spine. He was bald and his head was covered in scars. His legs were a lions legs instead of a human and he had a silvery mane around his neck. Amour surrounded his legs.

Then he looked up, his face was pale and sickly with two large eyes way out of proportion. His mouth which was stretched in a permanent smile was stitched together. Two small elf ears came out of his head. He smiled stretching the stitches, and through this head back, laughed sadisticly Sending chills down Palans spine. Palan now realized that the creature was laughing with its mouth shut . It was laughing telepathically.

" the masters told me to give you this if you agreed to the deal" the creature said telepathically, coming towards him with a small round metal device glowing with blue electricity. The creature closed his eyes and put both his claws around the device, holding tight, he then lifted it above this head, the blue light leaking out from Imbertween his claws. Palan stepped back as the creature started to shake, looking like it was having a seizure. It's whole body vibrated and the blue light coming from Imbertween his fingers changed to a blood red. Slowly the shaking subsided and the creature opened his eyes revealing a fiery orange.

"Take of your shirt , "the creature spoke in his head.

Hesitantly, Palan did wiping persperation of his forehead. The creature opened his cupped hands and took the small metal object, pressing it firmly to Palans chest.

Their was no pain at first , Palans body was numb he felt like he was floating on a cloud, carefree and happy . A dopey smile grazed his face. Then a lighting bolt of pain hurled through his body, he threw his head back and screamed. A scream of pain and loss as the device drilled through his bone and ripped out his soul. He felt the pain stop and he looked around through narrowed lids, as he hazily saw a translucent image of himself come off his skin. The image looked frantic reaching it's hands toward him and yelling into the air. He saw the terrified eyes of himself , dark blue like his mothers, and a river ran down his image face.

But inside he felt nothing. No pain . No anger . No fear . Nothing. He looked calmly into the eyes of himself as image him begged at him to help, to do something. But Palan did nothing his face was remote, detached. His eyes hollow and distant and he watched himself shudder in and collapse to the floor. He watched as the image was dragged into the small metal object. Before the image was completely gone the image looked pleadingly into his eyes and said, switching from English to his home language Greek " Remember μικρά ψάρια" . The the image was gone and the blood red light that use to surround the metal object turned back to blue.

The blue light started to come out of the device and formed a circle that had small triangles that were inside and a monster eye in the middle. This shape floated their in the air before settling on Palans chest, and turning a inky black except for the iris of the monster eye which stayed a fiery orange. Palan swayed on his feet and the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was the sad smile on the creature face, looking like Palan had just died. A single tear rolled down the creatures face as it's regret filled eyes met Palans. And then the world submerged in darkness.

**Okay, that's just a little insight on the enemy. Didn't know what to write.**

**I don't know if I should continue this story . Please , please tell me any thoughts are welcome be it negative or positive or a suggestion.**

**thanks **

**Wingedcarpet**


End file.
